1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the following optically active cyclohexene diol derivatives (1) and (1'), and optically active cyclohexenone derivatives (2) and (2'), and a process for production of these compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optically active cyclohexene diol derivatives represented by the following formula (1) and (1'), and the optically active cyclohexenone derivatives represented by the following formula (2) and (2') are useful as intermediates for synthesizing physiologically active compounds.
The optically active cyclohexenone derivatives represented by the formula (2), for example, can be used to obtain occidol (8) of a sesquiterpene through six steps as shown in the following. ##STR2##
Further, the optically active cyclohexene diol derivative represented by the formula (1) can be an intermediate for synthesizing compactin (19) which is a hyperlipemia therapeutic drug (HMG CoA reductase synthesis inhibitor) as shown in the following. ##STR3##
Though the compounds are useful as described above, these have not been prepared by an efficient process.
As an example, optically active 5-trimethylsilyl cyclohex-2-enone equivalent to the compounds of the present invention has been obtained by a method comprising reacting the racemate with cinchonidine of an alkaloid and toluenethiol and repeatedly recrystallizing the resulting diastereomer salt. However, the method comprises several steps and the yield is too low (3%) so that such a production process is not efficient (Tetrahedron Lett., 28, 5669 (1987).